The invention relates to a solid-state laser with a crystal wafer as an active medium, which, for cooling purposes, is in direct thermal contact with a cooling liquid situated in a cooling chamber.
A solid-state laser of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,088. The laser-active basic element of a solid-state laser of this type, which is also referred to in the literature as a disk laser, is a thin crystal wafer that is only a few tenths of a millimeter to a few millimeters thick and typically has a diameter of the order of magnitude of approximately 10 mm. The wafer is arranged on a solid heat sink consisting of copper, and the surface of the wafer that faces the heat sink is provided with a reflective layer. A soft interlayer, for example, of indium In, which is able to absorb the thermal deformation of the crystal when the laser is operating, is inserted in order to connect the crystal wafer to the heat sink. The heat that is generated in the crystal wafer flows into the solid heat sink via the ductile interlayer. Cooling liquid, generally water, flows through the heat sink, with the result that the heat is dissipated.
However, the known structure has a range of drawbacks. Using a ductile interlayer between the heat sink and the crystal wafer increases the heat transfer resistance even with an ideal, large-area contact. The heat transfer resistance is also highly dependent on the quality of the contact between the crystal wafer and the heat sink, so that a high outlay on manufacturing technology is required in order to achieve sufficient reproducibility of the thermal contact. Furthermore, in operation, if the thermally produced deformation of the crystal wafer is excessive, it is impossible to prevent the cooling contact from at least partially breaking off, resulting in a considerable deterioration in the dissipation of heat in these zones.
It has been possible to avoid the abovementioned drawbacks if there is direct thermal contact between the cooling liquid and the crystal wafer, as is known, for example, in the cooling arrangement for a laser diode shown in German Patent Application DE 197 34 484 A1. In this known cooling arrangement, a laser diode is arranged on a heat sink that has a cooling channel for a cooling liquid. The laser diode is arranged above an opening of the cooling channel, so that it is in direct thermal contact with the cooling liquid. In this way, good cooling is ensured even in the event of any thermal deformation.
It is also known from IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 6, 1998, pp. 1046-1053, to cool the laser rods of a solid-state laser by directly contacting the laser rods with cooling water.
Direct cooling of this type, however, is not readily possible with the fragile, thin crystal wafer of a disk laser.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a solid-state laser having a crystal wafer as an active medium which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus of this general type.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a solid-state laser having a crystal wafer as an active medium, in which the cooling is improved as compared to known disk lasers.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a solid-state laser that includes: a crystal wafer provided as an active medium; a cooling chamber for accommodating a cooling liquid; and an optically transparent support body. The crystal wafer has a flat side that faces the cooling chamber and a side that is remote from the cooling chamber. The flat side of the crystal wafer is in direct thermal contact with the cooling liquid. The cooling chamber has a wall element that is formed by the crystal wafer. The optically transparent support body is configured on the side of the crystal wafer that is remote from the cooling chamber.
Since, according to the invention, the crystal wafer forms a wall element of the cooling chamber that accommodates the cooling liquid, and therefore one of its flat sides is in direct thermal contact with the cooling liquid, a minimal heat transfer resistance is ensured. This minimal heat transfer resistance is not affected even by deformation of the crystal wafer, since the cooling liquid is always in contact with the crystal wafer irrespective of the shape of the latter, so that cooling cracking cannot occur. Moreover, it is easy, in terms of manufacturing technology, to make the low heat transfer resistance highly reproducible.
Cooling by direct thermal contact with the cooling liquid is possible since an optically transparent support body is arranged on the side of the crystal wafer that is remote from the cooling chamber. This measure avoids deformation of the crystal wafer, which is caused by a pressure difference formed between the cooling chamber and the outside space because of the pressure of the cooling liquid. Vibrations of the crystal wafer are also suppressed, and in particular in the case of cooling liquid flowing directly onto the crystal wafer, the wafer is prevented from breaking up in the event of an excessively high liquid pressure. Using a support body is advantageous, in particular, with wafers having a very low thickness, for example of less than 300 xcexcm, such as those that are used in high-power lasers.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flat side of the crystal wafer that faces the cooling chamber and that is in direct thermal contact with the cooling liquid is preferably provided with a protective layer that is resistant to mechanical and chemical attacks from the cooling liquid. This ensures a long operating life of the crystal wafer.
In particular, the protective layer which forms the surface of the crystal wafer consists of metal, in particular gold (Au). Since a gold layer which is, for example, applied by vapor deposition, as a final layer, adheres very well to the reflective layer of the crystal wafer, a high mechanical stability and also a high chemical stability with respect to the cooling liquid are ensured.
Alternatively, the protective layer consists of a dielectric material, in particular silicon dioxide (SiO2). This measure further increases the mechanical stability.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the support body is in disk form and has a flat side that is connected in a non-positive or force-locking manner to the crystal wafer. The large-area connection results in particularly uniform supporting of the crystal wafer.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the crystal wafer is pressed onto the support body. A mechanical press joint of this type is particularly easy to achieve in terms of manufacturing technology and also allows the crystal wafer and the support body to be separated.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the support body is unreleasably connected to the crystal wafer. This measure allows particularly good contact between the support body and the crystal wafer to be ensured.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the support body consists of undoped YAG or of sapphire, which is preferably joined to the crystal wafer by a diffusion bonding process, thus allowing a particularly stable joint between the crystal wafer and the support body.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the end face of the support body that is remote from the crystal wafer is curved. As a result, the support body can simultaneously be used for beam shaping.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a solid-state laser cooling, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.